The present invention relates to earthmoving machines and is particularly advantageous for use on earthmoving machines of the type comprising two axles extending crosswise to a longitudinal axis of the machine and each fitted with two drive wheels; a driver""s cab; propulsion means for powering the machine; a lift arm between the cab and the propulsion means; and a cooling assembly for cooling the propulsion means.
The cooling assembly is located between the propulsion means and one of the two axles, and normally comprises a substantially parallelepiped-shaped radiator in turn comprising two parallel major lateral faces perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the machine, and an impeller mounted facing one of the major lateral faces of the radiator to rotate about a respective axis of rotation substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis.
One drawback of known earthmoving machines of the above type lies in the location of the cooling assembly, which results in a relatively long wheel basexe2x80x94i.e. the distance, measured parallel to the longitudinal axis of the machine, between the two axlesxe2x80x94thus reducing maneuverability because of the big turning circle radius of the machine.
Another drawback of known earthmoving machines of the above type lies in the cooling assembly being located fairly close to the ground and the drive wheels, and therefore being fouled relatively easily by dirt thrown up by the drive wheels during operation of the machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an earthmoving machine designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided an earthmoving machine comprising a lift arm mounted for rotation about a first axis; a driver""s cab; propulsion means for powering the machine, said propulsion means and said cab being located on opposite sides of said lift arm; and cooling means for cooling said propulsion means; characterized in that said cooling means are located substantially over said propulsion means.
These and other objects, features and advantages are accomplished according to the instant invention by providing an earthmoving machine having a driver""s cab and a propulsion device for powering the machine which is located on opposite sides of a central lift arm. The propulsion device is provided with a cooling device that is located over the propulsion device itself.